loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Monstrous God Spells
'0-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Spark: Ignites flammable objects. '1st-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide' Mighty Fist of the Earth: Create a fist size rock that flies towards the enemy. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Stone Shield: Create a sudden stone barrier between you and an attack. 'Ultimate Magic:' Decompose Corpse: Turn corpse into clean skeleton. Murderous Command: Target is compelled to kill its ally. Ray of Sickening: Ray makes the subject sickened. Remove Sickness: Suppress disease, nausea, and the sickened condition. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. 'Ultimate Combat:' Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Deadeye's Lore: Gain a +4 bonus on Survival and move full speed while tracking. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells' ' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. 'Advance Race Guide:' Blood Blaze: causes blood in area to combust Enemy's Heart: Cut out an enemy’s heart and gain some of its power. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Savage Maw: You transform your mouth into a maw of razor sharp fangs. 'Ultimate Magic:' Boiling Blood: Targets take fire damage; orcs get +2 Strength. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Disfiguring Touch: Target becomes disfigured. Dread Bolt: Harm and possibly sicken good creatures. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Shard of Chaos: Harm and possibly slow lawful creatures. 'Ultimate Combat:' Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Instrument of Agony: Weapon exudes divine fury, granting a bonus on Intimidate checks. Magic Siege Engine: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Reinforce Armaments, Communal: As reinforce armaments, but you may divide the duration among objects touched. '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. 'Advance Race Guide:' Agonizing Rebuke: Install such apprehension about attacking you it causes them mental pain. Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack. 'Ultimate Magic:' Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Vision of Hell: Illusory hellscape makes creatures shaken. 'Ultimate Combat:' Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Deadly Juggernaut: Your might increases with every kill you make. '4th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. 'Advance Race Guide:' Battle Trance: You are transformed into a single minded force of destruction. 'Ultimate Magic:' Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Blood Crow Strike: Unarmed strikes create crows that deal fire and negative energy damage. Fleshworm Infestation: Worms deal hp and Dex damage. Plague Carrier: Target's attacks carry filth fever. Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. 'Ultimate Combat:' Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. 5th-Level Cleric Spells 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. 'Advance Race Guide:' Half-Blood Extraction: Transform half-orc into full orc. Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. 'Ultimate Magic:' Contagion, Greater: Infect a subject with a magical disease. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Unholy Ice: Create wall or javelins of frozen unholy water. 'Ultimate Combat:' Magic Siege Engine, Greater: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls for every four caster levels. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. '6th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Epidemic: Infect a subject with a highly contagious disease. Plague Storm: Cloud infects creatures like contagion. Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. 'Ultimate Combat:' Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. 7th-Level Cleric Spells' ' 'Ultimate Magic:' 'Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell.' '8th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. 'Ultimate Magic:' Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. Orb of the Void: Sphere inflicts negative levels. 'Ultimate Combat:' Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. '9th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. 'Ultimate Magic:' Cursed Earth: Plants die, living creatures catch diseases, or dead creatures rise as zombies. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack.